RTDF
R.T.D.F.= Prologue Many eons ago we rose like a phoenix from the ashes of a clan left for dead by its leader, ediotboy, who decided to lead a nomadic life and wander the universe. CELL had given us a sense of belonging , alone, nowhere to call home, RTDF was born, to keep our tribe together, the times were uncertain. We had worked too hard to give everything up, formed friendships, alliances. Slowly over the years we have grown, we have struggled with development, technology, never giving up we have moved forwards in our development. Occasionally trusted members have tried to take us down, we have always banded together and overcome obstacles. Many wars, many haters through all this we continued in our philosophy, to fight with honour, to not respond to hate with hate. We have developed relationships with other clans based on respect and co-operation, now we have our place in the vastness of this universe. Chapter 1 - =The Arrival= Our small band, travelling through the darkness of the galaxy, through the depths of space, until forced to take refuge on the nearest planet where we crashed onto the rocky landscape, knowing our fate was now in our own hands. After disembarking, a sage approached us, as if from nowhere he took me to one side, and told me of the path ahead. The difficulties, the dedication that was needed. Showing in the flames of the fire, his past life running his clan, his places, technology, how I would never really know until I walked this path, the perils and rewards offered. That I should think carefully, I may have lost his name, but never forgotten his wisdom. We stumbled on this broken city, naming it Tactica, we began turning her into our first fort. Working tirelessly clearing building, learning to work together, Motorheadsailor desperately wanted a navy, building ships that would never sail on these oceans, until madness overtook him and he wandered off into the unknown. Chapter 2 - =Insurgent Years After a time of peace, so began the the time of turmoil. The city became a place of rowdiness, factions were being made, as the infighting began. Wakeypups was my 2nd in Command, I felt I had loyalty in my clan, gearman321, MortuusUltricies, Unstoppable24, FiretheBlanket,Ryan0918 were all important High Ranks. Little did I know of the storm brewing until it came. The rebellion to take down R.T.D.F. had begun, constant assaults on our membership. As my trusted HR's decided they would take leadership. Fantatheblanket first rescued the group then joined in the insurgency. While on retreat, mercs were give HR and spent many days demoting, removing allies. So many lies were told, until knowing who to believe, I had to believe no one. Grandpaspade, peterboy stood firm at my side, this was a sad time for us. This was a time some decisions had to be made that I regreted, as not having all the facts I could only work on bringing order to our clan. Exiling those involved to the outermost lands, I remembered what the sage had told me, "When your a leader you cannot also be everyone's friend." Sitting watching the twin moons, I knew what I had to do, walking back to Tactica I was realising with no discipline, no rules as such, a community cannot forge together. Changes would have to be made. Chapter 3 - = Rampaging = We struck out, looking to raid across all galaxys, all clans, guns and swords. We installed sniper towers, had a fort totally rigged for us to win. This has now changed over the years fair competition has become the norm across all genres. The decision was made guns were not for us, that close combat is what we relish. TAU became our bitter enemy, along with Netroc Legion, leading to one of the tensest finals battles ever seen we all held out breath. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vsQMchAH03A&t=690s. From the first group we ever raided Centurion Empire, set in a vast sandy desert, to our present war with T.A.E. We have fought with honour. Win or lose enjoy the fight, the atmosphere. We rarely turn down a battle, there is only one group we refuse to deal with, which will not be named. We have found that they are to toxic, to many lies told, to much rigged in their favour. I have lost count of how many we have scrimmed and fought, record keeping did not come into it at the beginning. Chapter 4 - = Discipline = Once the Codex was made and enforced, all members knew the rules of our community. An HC/HR group was formed to govern. Meetings held not as regularly as we should, but all matters are discussed, members listened to. Hacked_Physics is now our 3ic specialising in leading scrims and raids, FantasticKingKnight our 2ic specialising in admin, assisting in all group matters. Trainings, we ensure all our members are acknowledged, all non members are greeted. We value all in our band of brothers/sisters, we will not suffer fools, nor put up with bullying. Those doing so are soon exiled, or imprisoned in the depth of the chalk quarries. Chapter 5 - =The Now = Settled in our home, acclimatized to the atmosphere, we grow in numbers, taking in those who are lost and giving them hope, those who are skilled become trainers. Some have skills which have helped us to develop, everyone makes a contribution to our community. Over the undulating landscape we have training areas, fortified areas, places to relax and talk. Constantly evolving, our new rally ship went online this month. Our newest holo training base should be up and running very soon. These were developed by lesterleal who joined us this year, sharing his knowledge and becoming a valuable member of out facilitators, which include Spearsparow who through injury has had to step into partial retirement. Training new HR's is taking priority, along with war. New uniforms, for MR and HR/HC will soon be in our store. Along our travels we have found support from other clans across our Galaxy, some we allied were not well run and soon disbanded. P.A.E, SB were among our earliest allies who have survived. Over time our Clan became more known, we now have allies, who support us and whom we support and value. This support was shown on the 6th November, when our allies helped us fight off raiders, at our outpost Tactica. Chapter 6 - =The Unknown= What is the unknown, it is the future, our tomorrow. There will battles, struggles to overcome, amazing times, we know some of our places need updating. Special mention Fantastickingknight, Hacked_Pyhsics for their long service. For all members past and present, who helped to make our Clan so special, we thank you. Category:Contents